Peace Angel
by Mitsukai Kyuui
Summary: This is the story of Mitsukai Kyuui. She is 9 years old. Based on Magical Girl Nanoha. Rated K because it s quite emotional, and violent. May be bloody, but i m not very descriptive in that away.


* * *

This is a fan-fic on Magical Girl Nanoha. I used the ideas, and some dress stlyes, references etc; I do not own Magical Girl Nanoha. Thank-you

* * *

This Story is a collection of my missions for the buro and the jobs i did while i was waiting to contact the others from my world.

12-December2007

"Come on Kyuui, Akira is waiting for you"Anki was calling me, shes my familiar and bestest friend. She has short red hair and an orginal fashion sense.

"Comming!"I called back to her. Im Kyuui Mitsukai, im nine years old and i live with my parents, sister, and of course Anki, on a Island which floats between Dimesions. Not many people visit. My sister is a high level mage. She works for the Bureo of magic, like mother and father. She trains very hard, sometimes she looks very sad, but smiles when she sees me. I met Anki in the corridors and together we ran down them, into the main hall where my sister was waiting. Her name is Akira, she has purple hair, down to her waist. She wears a purple dress too, and ussally has two stands of her hair tied with a ribbon. Shes twelve.

"There you are, come on, i have something for you"She lifts me up unto the long table, and takes out a little box, wrapped in white paper with a pink bow tie, "Happy birthday". "But my birthday is in two days time, "I say, "Yes, well, im sorry Kyuui, i think ill have to go on a mission that day, and the luetiant wont take no for an answer"She says, keeping back the tears. "Its okay!"I smile, "You missed too many days already, you wont be a S+ Class rank mage if you keep missing days"I say, just like mother would. Akira smiles, "Ill get back as soon as i can..but for now, lets get some cake"She says with a wink.

Akira takes my hand and we walk down some of the halls, to the kitchen, Melisa the maid was off for her winter holidays, so Akira was doing the cleaning and cooking, i helped her, but she didnt let me do much. She let me watch though. Shes funny that way. We walked down some glowing corridors, the walls were kind of spooky with that torch-lit glow they had. "Here we are"Akira says smiling, as she opens the heavy wooden door, and we walk into the kitchen. "hmm, lets have a picnic"Akira mutters, "Kyuui, will you gather some food, ill get the cups, and basket. Anki, could you fetch a blanket?"Akira asks. Anki runs off to get the checkered white and red one, in mothers room. Akira collects the saucers and cups, and i take some cake and apples, and orange juice, and put them in the basket. "That should do it, thank-you Kyuui"Akira smiles. A smile back. Anki returns with the blanket and Akira covers the basket with it, then we go out into the garden.

Akira lays everything out so neatly, handing everyone a plate and cup, and pouring them out some orange juice, and then cutting the apples in small slices and putting a spell on them to keep them fresh.Then a hologram of the Engineer Chief appears,

"Akira, we need you on the Asura right now! Theres been an attack on the commander Lucys Ship, and we need more people to help with the assault to protect them"She says sternly. Mt sister sighs, "ill over right away"She says, very formal like. Then she turns to me, "Ive got to go on this mission, so ill be back, tomorrow maybe, i dont think who ever this prank prankster is, will be hard to beat"She says with a smile. I nod. Akira has to go on the mission, they wouldnt ask another squad to help unless they had to.

Akira forms a magic triangle blow her, at each point theres a circle, and its a dark purple triangle. Then she vanishes. Sighing, i leave the picnic, it wont be much fun without Akira. Anki seems to think twice about coming, but comes anyway. Shes so caring that way.

"All the missions are a real pain!!"She says grumbling. "They are sometimes. But Akira does them so shell get better"I say. "But our picnic!!"Anki moans. Not much to reply to there. "huh?!"Anki turns around alert, her ears high, turn around too, something was wrong.

Then one of the pillars of the hall topples down with a crash, theres dust every where, and from the dust emerges some one..no someithing.../i "Who are you?!"Anki yells. She can be very loud at times. The figure says nothing. It was abnormally tall, about 8ft, and walked stiffly, but quietly over to us. When Anki wasnt yelling, i could hear..metal banging of the brick floors, with every foot step. Then one final louder one.

"I am your end"It says, with a robotic voice. Anki steps in front of me, her arms spread out. Over protective Anki, thats her. "Yeah, well end something else!!"She snarls. The dust was settling now, and i could see something. It was tall, and sliver, gray. Looked like metal. A cyborg maybe? but they were usually 6ft and under. As i looked closer, it seemed to have spikes pointing down, but some on top point up, its deathly red eyes glowed from the darkness.

"Now tell me, where is the book?"He says with an almost sweet voice. My eyes widen, and im sure Ankis did too. How could anyone else know about it? "And dont play dumb with me"He finishes. "We dont know what your talking about!"Anki growls. "Well then, ill just have destroy this place searching. And you too"He says plainly. Anki nods.

That was the signal to run. So cast a quick blinder spell with Rika, my gloves with a pink amulet in the center, which hold magical powers. They were a device. Then run as fast as i could to my room. I opened the door with such force it slammed against the wall, bounced back, and hit me. Clumsy. Ignoring it, i grabbed my cloak, and then went to my bookshelf, and took an old heavy book out. The Book Of Magical Winds. Stuffing it in a bag, i shoved it over my shoulder. Anki had been fighting with the Robot, cyborg thing, but moving towards my room all the time. I could hear the clash of metal against her blade, and grunts and punches. Then i saw a bloodied cut and bruised Anki fly past my door. And then with a loud grubley crash, part of my wall was blasted in, dust again was every where. I backed up to the far wall, near the huge and beautiful stain glass window. I formed my triangle, mine was, you guessed it, pink.

"Leave us alone!"I say, with a trembling voice. The reuntine was to ask what they wanted, but i already knew, he wanted my book. Then the cyborg held up its hand and light grew in it. It was building very big, i couldnt stop an attack like that, but i had to try anyway. "Shiiku Herutsu!!"I call. "Ready...SET UP!" And my Magical partner, activates. Within a orb of light, i get my mage amour. That always makes me dizzy. I point at him, its golden tip shines in the light of his attack. He blasts it at us. "Protection"Shiiku Herutsu says, in her sweet voice, and protective barrier appears before us. Shiiku begins to use cartages to survive the attack, but in moments, she runs out. I gasp as the attack penetrates our barrier, slamming me against the wall. Anki must be out for the count to still not be here. The cyborg walks over, "Hand it over"It says. "no"I say, didnt sound very threatening though. It didnt care, it grabbed me my the front of my cloak, hoisting me high, and then reaching for my backpack.iI wish hed leave us...i cant stop him, and sister and mother and father aret here...its all over/i i think. Then a light came from it.

My eyes shone and widened. Suddenly another figure appeared behind the cyborg.

"Why must i continue this?..."Says a sad angry and dark voice behind him. He looks round, and one clawed metalic foot steps back. The i see the book hovering next to her. She was really tall, 6ft. and had long sliver hair. Red eyes and deep red scars across her face. She had a long dark black cloak, with golden seams, she red eyes, and large black wings. Four of them. She put her hand up, i saw scars along her arm, and a pair of gloves on her hands. "DESTRUCTION WIND!!"She cries, literally, there were tears in her eyes. The cyborg was hit by the force and sent flying through the brick walls and outside, to fall multiple feet. Course he dropped me before he crashed through the wall to go sky diving. But she caught me before i hit the ground. "Who...are you?.."I ask weakly, that last attack and everything had me worn out. "I am the Book of Magical Wind."She says softly, and after that, everything went dark.


End file.
